


King of Pain

by ajaeprince



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeprince/pseuds/ajaeprince
Summary: wip





	King of Pain

Bomin stands in his long coat the middle of the town square on Christmas eve. He holds a bouquet of flowers.

There is sadness in his heart that permeates through his body. It is nothing though.

With each step he takes towards his beloved, he recollects his memories. Three women block his way.

“Move,” he says. His voice is neither gruff nor gentle.

The smaller and seemingly older of the three looks up at him with teary eyes. “Child,” she begs. “You already know. It is written.”

“It is written,” the tallest woman agrees.

“I don’t care.”

“You carry too much of the world with you,” the tallest woman tells him. “This will make it harder for you to bear it.”

Bomin looks over to the woman to his right. She is plump and unperturbed, too busy knitting a red scarf. The two other women each hold a ball of yarn.

“You are already writing it. Why are you stopping me?”

“This does not affect the whole world, not at the least.”

“So, what?” Bomin is raising his voice now. “This is pity?”

“You already know,” the plump woman says. Her eyes does not leave her scarf and needles. She merely moves her lips.

“You are but a—”

“I am not,” Bomin scoffs. “I am less than a being.”

The tallest woman steps closer to him and cups his cheek. “You are a child. Your mother’s most precious child.”

Bomin swats her hand away. “Go back,” he tells them.

The plump woman takes a step back. With reluctance, the other two move aside as well.

Bomin, of course, knows it too well. Despite it all, Bomin walks forward to a small man behind the counter of the ticket booth.

“Hi Bomin,” he greets.

“Donghyun hyung,” Bomin starts to say. “I have something to talk to you about.”

“Oh, is it really important?”

Bomin does not answer.

“Because, you see… my shift will be over in a few minutes and I’m in a rush. I have to see Joochan. It’s Christmas after all.”

Noise from inside the cinema starts as two people rush to buy their tickets from Donghyun. The big wide smile that erupts from Donghyun’s face dulls out the ache that scarred Bomin’s heart.

“No. Of course hyung, you should be with your boyfriend on Christmas,” he says smiling. “We’ll talk later, then.”

Before Donghyun can say anything more, Bomin rushes off hiding his flowers as he turns his back on Donghyun.

“We told you,” the women say in a sing-song voice as he passes them.

“It’s alright. It’s not real pain if the one I love is happy.”

The plump woman hands him the red scarf. Bomin bows, accepting the gift with both hands.

She tells him, “It matters not but you are in pain and pain cannot be kept.”

Confused, Bomin says, “But I must keep it.”

“For now,” they all say. In a blink of an eye, they are gone. The heaviness comes back to Bomin.


End file.
